


Bits and Bobs

by MixterGlacia



Series: Side by Side (ReaderXEddieXVenom) [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Camera Person Reader, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Host reader, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Pre-Relationship, cardio, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: More Venom drabbles!





	Bits and Bobs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm back on my drabble shit XD

Discovery: Camera Operator!Reader, Pre-Relationship, Meeting The Alien

You’re going to strangle him. This was the fifth time your assigned reporter had run off mid-shoot this week alone. When you’d agreed to do camera work for a particular program, you had wondered why the job had been available for so long.

Now you definitely get it. The guy was like a three year old hopped up on pixie stix...or crack. (Pixie crack?)

“Oi’, Brock!” You shout. “Where the hell are you!?”

Nothing...Well, nothing but street noise. You sigh heavily, shutting the camera down. Gravel crunches beneath your boots, and you start heading for the staircase. As you pass the next landing, you hear a  _ massive  _ thud.

Quietly, you peek through the railing, catching a glimpse of something horrifying. A hulking silhouette, dark as the night surrounding it.

Holy fuck you were  _ not _ being paid enough for this dumpster fire.

This…nasty, wet snapping sound brings your attention to what the beast is actually  _ doing _ . Looks like it’s eating something? You guess even demon ink monsters get the munchies…

That’s right about the time your clumsy ass stumbles, unseating your very large  _ noisy _ camera. You manage to save the damn thing from an expensive fate, but not without alerting a certain something. 

Joy of  _ fucking _ joys.

The thing snaps to attention, strings of what you  _ presume _ to be drool catch the light in a hella gross way. Oil and opal mingle in ever shifting patterns adorning the creature’s face. 

Then you spot what can only be called a bear trap where this horror show’s mouth should be.

_ Jesusmaryandjoseph you were so _ ** _ fucked_ ** _ . _

Now, the tiny part of your brain that held  _ some _ form of intelligence was recommending you to get your stupid ass out of here.

Problem. Your legs were in no particular hurry. At all.

_ Traitors. _

The next moment, the beast takes a long stride towards you. Maybe if you decided to say fuck the network and yeeted the camera at the thing, you’d be getting somewhere. At least, that’s what you’re considering when you hear a suspiciously familiar voice. Reminds you of- “Eddie…?”

“That’s right.” He said cautiously. “It’s me.”

In the time it takes you to blink, the freak show is gone. There stands Brock, in all his underwhelming glory. No monster of shadows, no oil dripping onto the concrete. No swirling eyes reflecting your own fear.

It’s just Eddie...honestly you’d have to see if Mx. Rīdā had slipped you something when you were in for a check up this morning.

“What the fresh hell was that?!” Your voice wavers, a lump forming in your throat.

“A  _ really  _ long story.” Eddie glances at your camcorder. Something along his jaw twitches. “Were you filming?”

You shake your head, hand clutching the device tighter.

“Good...that’s not something we’d wanna air anyways.” He mutters, likely thinking you couldn’t hear.

“Yeah but what the  _ hell _ was that thing!?” You snap.

Eddie sighs faintly at that, hands flexing. “A secret.”

“Fuck that man, you  _ owe _ me the truth.” You challenge him, one hand on your hip. “I can leak things just as easy as you.”

Brock knows you’re serious. It’s obvious. He’s gone quiet for far too long. Then he asks, “Do you remember the Life Foundation?”

* * *

Like Leaves; Intertwined: Fluff, Trying To Sleep, Long Distance

Sometimes you  _ hated  _ it when your boyfriend and his Other had to fly all over for work. You wouldn’t say you were particularly  _ needy _ , but...this time it was just  _ so _ far.

When your phone goes off at four am, you have half a mind to chuck the damn thing across the room. You’re starting to consider it, until you realize it’s Eddie’s ringtone. Fumbling around, you finally manage to answer it. Your voice is thick with sleep. “Uh, yeah hi?”

Oh shit it’s a video call and you haven’t showered in three days. Before you can really go down  _ that _ hellhole, Eddie’s face pops up.

_ “Hey, love!” _ He states, grinning like a fool in his hotel room.

“Do you  _ know _ what time it is here?” You mumble.

_ “I’m not sure?” _ He wonders, scratching at his beard.  _ “It’s eight pm here, so…” _

** _“That makes it four at home, Eddie.”_ ** You hear Ven’, though you can’t see them anywhere in the shot.

“Yeah.” You confirm. Gods as much as you loved Eddie he was dense as shit sometimes. “Still, you got me up. What’d you two need?”

_ “Just got back from filming in Kyoto, and we wanted to take you around to see the place with us!” _ Eddie offers, and it’s then that you catch a glimpse of Venom slinking around your partner’s ribs.  _ “Since you couldn’t be here, we thought it’d be a good compromise?” _

A soft smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. “Yeah. I’d love that.”

You don’t manage to find rest until it’s six am...you think. You manage to settle down after all the sights of beautiful trees and lights you didn’t know about before. You begin to doze off when-

RING. RING. RIIIIING.

Christ on a bike pedaling to mass on a Sunday. You pick it up. “What’d you forget, Edd-”

** _“Not Eddie. It’s us.”_ **

Oh my gods the space slime was operating a phone. 

The video flickers to life.

_ Oh my gods, the little NOODLE space slime was operating a phone. _

You can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. As it would turn out, they wanted to show you Japan’s amazing assortment of snacks but Eddie wouldn’t ‘let’ them because it was ‘childish '.

That rips a giggle out of you so loud you accidentally wake the man in question, who is not too happy about his Other breaking into his phone.

* * *

Check Yes, Juliet: On The Run, Fluff, Anti-Heroes

**“Looks perfect, love.”**

You look up, eyes struggling to focus. This new mask had darker mesh than your older one. At night that makes visibility uh....not great. Considering your line of ‘work’ that was a  _ bit _ of an issue. 

Oh well.

You give Venom a mischievous (if not totally hidden) grin as you snip the last wire. “Just go get our new pals and try to not get caught?”

Ven’ chitters something in their native tongue (hah), dragging claws used to end so many lives across your throat, feather light.  **“Bet we’ll beat your record.”**

“Sure. I’ll let you have whatever you want if you manage it.” You state, waving a hand dismissively. You pull out your stopwatch, thumb hovering over the start. “Ready?”

**“Always.”**

You press it. “Go!”

They don’t just break your record. Eddie and his symbiote  _ obliterate _ it. They had gloated the whole time you ran to hop the nearest train. The alien had swiped Eddie’s phone to google how much candy one can legally order from any online retailer in one go.

Stars bleed into pale streaks against the night sky whilst the boxcar trundled on. The wrongly imprisoned folks you had freed were slowly hopping out of the other cars at each isolated stop. Soon enough, it was just you and your partners.

Something cold slinks across the back of your neck.  **“You always stare.”**

“Pardon?”

**“At space. Whenever we do this, you find time to look.”** Venom muses, looping around your shoulders.  **“What do you think you’ll find up there?”**

“I can’t just appreciate the view?” You challenge.

That does make Ven’ pause.  **“You could...but that’s not ** ** _why._ ** **”**

Your laughter echoes into the empty fields that you pass. “How do you figure?”

**“Love, we know lots of things.” ** They murmur.  **“Eddie, we know him best. You? You’ve been with us for years.” ** That’s when they lean up into your face.  **“You think we don’t know nearly as much about you?”**

Your giggles give way into nervous tittering.

**“What are you hiding?”** The symbiote hisses softly.

...What  _ are _ you hiding? Moreover, why are you hiding? There’s nothing to even try to cover up so...why?

“I-...” You glance away, gaze flickering over the farmlands. “I guess I was just born to run. From my folks, schools...everything. All I wanted was to escape it all. To a kid, space seems to be the obvious choice. Now it’s a habit.”

“Do you still want to go?” Eddie asks, voice heavy with concern.

“No.” Comes easily.

**“What changed?”** Leave it to Venom to cut you right to the quick.

“I met you two.” Is probably the most honest answer you’ve given in  _ years _ . “You brought me a little chunk of the night sky. What more do I need?”

**“Love?”** Ven’ wonders.

You chuckle at that. The train creaks to a halt, you and your partners ducking past the station employees. You trace along the backwater roads until you come across an abandoned barn.

It’s enough for the three of you. With minimal effort, you get the door off and slip inside. Musty hay fills the space, and you think you can hear mice. You guys had suffered worse.

As long as you had each other, what more could you possibly need?

* * *

Renegades: Host!Reader, Movie Night, Cardio

You don’t know what possessed Ven’ to  _ demand _ you to show them the new Dark Crystal series, but they were eating it up. (metaphorically.)

That’s not saying that you got nothing from this, not at all. It was a blast to watch in general, let alone with a symbiote on board. During the last episode you had seen, Venom had you explain what puppetering was.

“Think about it like when you hijack me and make me do stuff.” You generalized.

Venom winds around your heart, tongue dragging across the surface of the organ.  **But you’re alive.**

“Uh…” You blink. “What’s that got to do with it?”

The alien scoffs at you.  **You can still control the ‘fiddly bits’?**

Somehow you  _ hear _ the air quotes around ‘fiddly bits’.

**Blinking, breathing-** They punctuate this with a squeeze of their coils.  **Your heartbeat? You do that all on your own.**

You ignore the blush that is certainly on your face. “Basically I’m not inanimate, unlike them?”

**Exactly.**

“You wanna see how they make the puppets?” You ask as you back out of Netflix.

**YES!!**


End file.
